


Lust and Lather

by SamuelJames



Series: Escort [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wet soapy Ryan is perfection in James' eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and Lather

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lust and Lather  
> Pairing: Tom Ryan/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: A wet soapy Ryan is perfection in James' eyes. A quick interlude in the Escort series  
> Notes: Written for mmom  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

James watched Ryan in the shower. He was clearly comfortable putting on a show and why wouldn't he be with a body like his. As he slid the sudsy sponge over his body, Ryan was half-hard and while James definitely noticed his focus was more on Ryan's toned abs and chest. As Ryan turned away James' focus drifted lower and Ryan clenched his ass, smiling over his shoulder. James opened his trousers and pulled his cock free. Watching Ryan was like having access to his very own porn star. He could probably have found any number of videos on-line to satisfy his lust but Ryan was perfectly gorgeous and it was wonderful to have him here.

He stroked his cock as Ryan flexed, twisted, bent over and soaped himself. If he wanted he could just walk over and join in but seeing the drops of water trickle down Ryan's muscled form was one hell of an arresting sight. Ryan turned to face him again and began stroking his own cock. They didn't speak or move from their positions but the look Ryan gave him was as intense as any of their past experiences. He blushed as they maintained eye contact, fearing his feelings for Ryan must be written all over his face. The man was beautiful, intelligent, charming and considerate, he must have clients falling for him all the time. James' hand stilled as Ryan sped up his strokes and he watched Ryan's face as he came.

Ryan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He crossed the small room quickly and knelt down. "May I?"

James nodded and groaned when Ryan's lips closed round the head of his cock. He clenched his hands, unsure of where to put them. It took every ounce of self-control to hold off coming for as long as he could. The heat of Ryan's mouth, his tongue and his lips all felt amazing. Looking down at Ryan on his knees doing that for him was enough to trigger his orgasm.

Ryan pulled back after the first spurt and smiled up at him. "So, James, we have forty more minutes. What shall we do next?"


End file.
